Innegable
by Ktto Yura
Summary: El mayor deseo de Tsuna se cumple finalmente ¿Qué podría arruinarlo? Cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad. 5927.


Necesitaba volver al drama un momento, aunque sufrí un poco escribiendo 8'3 ayy

Reborn no es mío, etc~

 **Innegable**

En un principio pensé que era víctima de alucinaciones por el alcohol ingerido, pero era real, maravillosamente real.

Luego de meses siendo torturado por Reborn para que estudiara día y noche, logré, al igual que todos mis compañeros, ingresar a la universidad, cosa que anteriormente no aparecía ni en mis sueños más locos. Extraordinario, sí, pero no fue esto lo más fascinante.

Nos reunimos en casa de Haru a celebrar, más bien nos arrastró a todos y con el poco dinero que traíamos encima, compramos comida y alcohol suficiente para toda la noche y más.

Hubo momentos donde pestañeaba y aparecía en otro lugar, haciendo otra cosa o en medio de una conversación que no tenía pies ni cabeza, todo era cada vez más turbio. Hasta que apareció el escenario que me hizo dudar de la veracidad de los hechos aun cuando los tenía frente a mis ojos.

A medio vestir, tan ebria como yo y jadeando a un volumen que era opacado por la música, Kyoko-chan estaba sobre la cama, conmigo encima mientras teníamos sexo. Tuve una extraña mezcla en el estómago, había sorpresa, miedo, confusión, alegría tal vez, pero nada de placer se presentó allí, no en mí al menos.

-¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Tsu-kun!-Gemía, gritaba y se sujetaba de cuanta cosa encontraba en la cama de quien sabe quién, enrojecida y levantando la pelvis contra mí, pidiendo más.

Había imaginado ya este momento con anterioridad, se supone que es el mejor y más esperado de mi vida ¿por qué no lograba sentirme bien? No dejé de moverme, y ciertamente tenía una erección, pero mi cuerpo estaba vacío.

Siempre fui un joven muy alejado de los placeres carnales, no pensaba en eso, y cuando la mafia llegó a mi vida no tuve tiempo para esas cosas, menos al compartir habitación con mi tutor, el autosatisfacerse quedó vetado. Pero no, esa no era la causa de mi falta de interés.

De pronto, y como si mi mente hubiese estado todo el tiempo buscando en mis recuerdos algo sensual que le diera una chispa al asunto, me encontré con una vieja y olvidada memoria, un paseo escolar a la piscina que vio nacer mi primer acercamiento…con otro joven. Había sido virgen todos esos años, es cierto, pero aquella calurosa tarde me dediqué largos y placenteros minutos a frotar mi piel mojada contra la ajena, repartiendo besos, mordidas y manoseos que me hacían perder la cabeza. Fue esa única vez, pero la pasión que sentí con Gokudera-kun allí se quedó impresa en mi piel. Nunca más mencionamos nada al respecto, obviamente el terror y la confusión me impidieron aceptar que me había gustado. Pedir una revancha fue imposible.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en esa escena, en los dientes de Gokudera-kun marcándose en mis hombros, jalando mi lengua para obligarla a salir y devorarla, en sus manos grandes palpándome, su aliento contra mi oreja y esa dura erección que buscaba la mía. Sólo recordarlo me estaba volviendo loco, quería a Gokudera-kun para mí otra vez, entre mis brazos, entre mis piernas, al fondo de mi ser para siempre. Eso era lo que necesitaba, no podía comprenderlo por el tremendo enredo en mi mente pero si había algo que estaba claro, es que mis latidos ya no pertenecían a la mujer allí presente, hace mucho y sin darme cuenta, toda mi atención se la llevaba ese italiano que me llenaba el alma.

No me di cuenta cuando aumenté el ritmo, temí estar haciéndole daño a Kyoko-chan pero no parecía molesta, al contrario. Regresé a mis fantasías y el pensar nuevamente en los sofocantes besos de Gokudera-kun hizo que me viniera con fuerza, lo deseaba tanto, ese orgasmo tuvo el sabor de sus labios.

Me retiré del lugar, tambaleándome, tal vez conseguiría que ella lo olvidara o pensara que había sido un sueño. Fue cobarde, lo sé, pero el miedo pudo más. Afuera de la habitación me encontré con alguien, parecía que había estado esperándome.

-Felicitaciones, Juudaime.-Esa sonrisa melancólica no pudo ser borrada por el alcohol, la recuerdo perfectamente, por desgracia. Nos vio entrar, lo escuchó todo, es innegable. Con el corazón a mil por hora, intenté decir algo, cualquier cosa, mas nada salió de mí.

A paso lento se alejó, la música dejó de ser audible y no pude hacer más que quedarme allí, derrumbado junto a la puerta, con la amarga noticia de que había perdido una batalla que ni pude comenzar.

Con lo último de mis fuerzas, me tomé de la cabeza y lloré hasta quedar sin aire.

Fin.

Amo el 5927 con cada fibra de mi ser, pero está clarísimo que para mí, Tsuna no se merece a una persona tan devota y dulce como Gokudera, así que en cada fic hago que sufra o de algún modo se arrepienta y disculpe por tratarlo mal 8(


End file.
